logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon/On-Screen Watermarks
1998-2009 Looney-nick-2.jpg|Bug used in the USA NickBug1996.png|Nickelodeon Latin America's first bug, used from the channel's launch to September 1998. Nickelodeon's Mr Wizzard World.PNG|As seen on Mr. Wizard's World NoggleVision3DTimer.png|A special bug used for Nickelodeon's NoggleVision event in 1997. nickaustralia1999.jpg|Bug used in Australia (1999) nickelodeon big help-a-thon.PNG|Used during The Big Help-a-Thon 5. KCA 1999 bug.PNG|Used during the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards. birthday cake.GIF|Used for Nickelodeon 20th Birthday during the summer of 1999. Nickelodeon Big Help a Thon 1999.GIF|Used during The Big Help-a-thon 1999. happy halloween from nickelodeon.PNG|Used during Halloween 1998-1999 NickOvalBug99.png|Around the end of 1999 into January 2000 the Nickelodeon bug was shaded, & the "nick.com" suffix was added. The bug was covered with snow until March 2000. Nickelodeon Screen bug 2000 (with snow).GIF|January 2000 -September 2000 shaded Nickelodeon bug with snow on top and icicles hanging off the logo. . nickfirstmorphingbug2000.png|A special version of the oval bug, shaped as a pencil, was used in the first week of the 2000 rebrand. Summer SNICK.PNG|Used during Nick Flicks as a part of SNICK House in 2000. oval logo shaped like bagpipes.PNG|A variation of the oval bug with the nick.com caption. Used during March Toon Mania in 2000. Nick Flag screen bug.GIF|A rarely used Flag screen bug seen in June 2000 U-Pick Friday.GIF|Used during U Pick Fridays from 1999-2000 Rare oval bug.PNG|This is a rare oval bug used in 1998 this could've been the one use when Nick started using screen bug before the March 1998-December 1999 oval was use Rare 2000 screen bug.PNG|Rare version of the January-September 2000 bug Nickelodeon Flag.PNG|Used during Henry and June's Nicktoons Summer Jam in 1999 2000-2003 Nick.com cloud.png|This was the first morphing bug. (2000-2003) Untitled 3.jpg|A special morphing bug that was used for Christmas. (winters of 2000-2002) Nickelodeon Airplane bug.GIF|Screen bug used from late 2000 to 2001 as seen on Noah Knows Best. kCA 2001 bug (Latin America).GIF|Used during the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards (Latin America). KCA 2001 bug (1).GIF|Used during the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards (Portuguese). KCA 2001 bug (USA).GIF|Used during the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards (USA). logo bug.PNG|Used in various shows in the summer of 2001. OnscrnFridayNiteNicktoonsNicklogo.PNG|A special bug used during the Friday Night Nicktoons block. (2002-2004) kids choice 2002.GIF|Used during the 2002 Kids' Choice Awards. Untitled 104.jpg|This logo was only used during the marathon leading up to and the premiere of SpongeBob's House Party (2002). untitled nick.png|Another logo variant that was only used on April Fools' Day in 2002. Nick.com star bug.PNG|Used during the Nicktoons All-Nighter in 2002. screen bug.PNG|This screen bug was used for the summer of 2002. nick hamster.png|Used during Hamster's Picks in 2002. non-stop nicktoon weekend 2002.PNG|Used during the Non-Stop Nicktoons Weekend of 2002. nickelodeon blimp.jpg|This was an exclusive bug that was only used to promote the 2002 Kids' Choice Awards. This was only seen on regular Nick programming. Untitled 106.jpg|Used from 2000-2003 As seen on Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better than One Untitled 107.jpg|This logo was usually seen during The Wild Thornberrys (2000-2002) Nick_Hawai.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This special bug is seen for Nicktoons Summer Beach House. Nick_Bat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used 1999-2003 (this specific variation was used 2000-2003). Nick_Halloween.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used 2000-2003). nick.com turkey logo bug.PNG|Used during Thanksgiving (2000-2002) Nick_Chat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This logo was first seen on other shows and eventually began being used more frequently on My Life as a Teenage Robot. Used 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used 1998-2005). Nick_leaf.png|Used in the fall. Rare nick.com bug.GIF|A Rare nick.com bug used on early episodes of Taina and This screen bug was used during Snick 2000-2001 Nickelodeon Logo Error 2001.GIF|Used in Summer 2001 this bug is well remember as an error on an episode of Blue's Clues entitled "Hide and Seek" on Nick Jr. (block) in August 2001 nick.com turkey 2002.GIF|nick.com turkey bug from 2002. Note: It about the same design as the 2000-02 bug but this one is darker nick.com 2002-03.png|This screen bug was used during a premiere of an episode (2002-2003) nick.com winter 2001-03.png|This screen bug was used during Winter (2001-2003) Nick.comRareScreenBug.png|Screenbug used for the 2003 Kid's Choice Awards Nickelodeon October 2002 Screen Bug (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Pickles).GIF|One of many bugs used during Shriek Week 2003 Nickelodeon KCA Screen Bug Big Pink Looser (March 2003).GIF|used to promote the 2003 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Nickelodeon U Pick Screen Bug October 2001 (Squid on Strike).GIF|Used to promote the daily U-Pick in October 2001 during Slime Time Live Nickelodeon 2003 Screen Bug (Mermaidman and Barnicalboy III and Squirrel Jokes).GIF|A rarely used nick.com bug from 2003. Taken from SpongeBob SquarePants episode Mermaidman and Barnicalboy III/Squirrel Jokes Nickelodeon Totally Twisted Telly 2001 Screen Bug (The Bully and Just One Bite).GIF|A custom bug used during Totally Twisted Telly in 2001 Nickelodeon Australia Nickelodeon.co.au Screen Bug.GIF|Nickelodeon Australia bug in around the early 2000s Nickelodeon 2003 Screenbug Sunglasses (Extremely Rare).GIF|An Extremely Rare bug as Sunglasses from 2003 during an episode of Invader Zim NSBH bug.PNG|A special bug used during the Nicktoon Summer Beach House before using the above mentioned Nick.com beach house bug. Nickelodeon Screaming Kid ScreenBug October 2001 .PNG|Screaming Kid used during Halloween 2001 New Rare nick.com bug.GIF|Used during Yo Mama's Day Marathon (2002). Nick.com halloween.PNG|Used during Halloween Nick April Fools.GIF|Used during April Fools in 2001 2003 KCA bug.GIF|Screenbug used to promote the 2003 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards" (This was used during reuglar Nick leading up to the event) Nickelodeon April Fool's Day 2003 Screenbug.GIF|Used as part April Fools Day in 2003 along the screen bug used at the time Heart screenbug.GIF|Used during Helga's Aching Heart Marathon in May 2002 Fairly Oddparents Love Struck bug 2002.GIF|Only used during the The Fairly OddParents Love Struck Marathon on Valentine's Day in 2002 Nickelodeon's Let's Just Play Finsih Line Festivle Screen Bug.GIF|Used during Nickelodeon's Let's Just Play Finish Line Festival Nick Magazine Birthday Cake bug.PNG|Use during Nickelodeon Magazine's Big 10 Birthday Special Nick.com Halloween 2002.PNG|Used during Halloween 2002 nickaltleaf.PNG Non-Stop Nicktoon Weekend 2000.PNG|Used during Non-Stop Nicktoons Weekend in 2000 In 2001 the Jimmy Neutron movie was being advertised on Nickelodeon in a very unique way, Jimmy, and sometimes Goddard would interrupt reruns of episodes of shows on Nick at completely random times, due to its spontaneity, a lot of these broadcast interruptions are now lost. However, a few have been found, including one where Jimmy and Goddard play "fetch" with the Nick.com screen bug. Here is a video of them interacting with the logo: 2003-2009 Jenny-brittiff.jpg|Bug used in the USA gingernickaust.jpg|Bug used in Australia Bug (2005-2007) Nickelodeon_Arabic_onscreen_bug,_pre2009_branding.jpg|Bug used in the Middle East 98975_Nickelodeon_-_Logo.jpg|This was used from 2003-2006 in parts of Latin America. It would rotate around during programming. nick.JPG|The previous logo, but this time seen on screen Untitled 1.jpg|This was used from 2003-2004. nicksgiving Weekend.PNG|Used during Nicksgiving Weekend during Thanksgiving 2003 nicksgiving Weekend 2003.PNG|Used during Thanksgiving 2003 dubbed Nicksgiving Weekend U-Pick Live Big June Screen bug.GIF|Used during U-Pick Live Big June event in June 2004 this switch back and forth with theNick logo U-Pick Live Big June Nick Screen bug.GIF|The Nick bug used during U-Pick Live Big June event in June 2004 U-pick.png|This screen bug was used during U-Pick Live (2004) New (2004).png|This was used during a new episode. This stayed on the screen for 41 seconds (2004) Nick.com logo 2004.PNG|The splat extreme bug was used from 2004 to 2006. Snapshot_78.png|This logo was used during the 2005 Kids' Choice Awards and in an episode of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius named "Sheen's Brain". nick logo bug 2007-09.png|Logo bug used from 2007-2009 before the September 28, 2009 rebrand KCA 2009 bug.PNG|Kids' Choice Awards This logo was used during the 2009 Kids' Choice Awards. Nick slime.jpg|Logo bug used 2006-2007 Nickelodeon Splat Screen Bug.GIF|A rare splat bug used around the early 2000s as seen on Invader Zim. Nick splat.GIF|A Nick bug used from 2009-2010 during NickHits. Nick SPLAT! On Screen Stats 2004.GIF|Used during Nickelodeon's Splat!. This tell the stats of that day's show and the viewers comments/shout outs Nick Hits Bug - Rocket Power .png|Nick Hits Bug as seen on Rocket Power - 2009-2010 Nick Halloween 2006 (2).PNG|One of many used during Halloween 2006 (Note:This is the before picture) Nick Halloween 2006.PNG|One of many used during Halloween 2006 (Note:This is the in-between picture) Nick Halloween 2006 (3).PNG|One of many used during Halloween 2006 (Note:This is the after picture) Nickscreenbugasia2000s.PNG|Used in Southeast Asia during the late 2000's with the "Spongebob.com" tagline to promote the website. Lost in time.PNG|Used for the SpongeBob SquarePants special 'Lost in Time' Nick Thanksgiving bug 2005.PNG|Used during Thanksgiving 2005 Nick Christmas Yule Log.PNG|Used during Christmas 2008 2009-Present NICK USA BUG.PNG|Used in the USA Nick bug mexico.PNG|Used in Mexico (Varation of the USA bug) NICKRUONSCREEN.jpg|Bug used in Russia. NICKELODEON-BUG-GERMANY.PNG|Bug used in Germany (with the HD symbol at the bottom-right corner) renandstimpynickaus.jpg|Current Nickelodeon Australia Bug Nickonscreen 2011.jpg|On-Screen Bug (Used in South-East Asia) Nickasiaonscreenchineesenewyear2015.jpg|On-Screen Bug (Used during Chinese new year 2015, Used in South-East Asia) Nick 21.PNG|On-screen bug used in December 2013 and 2014 Screenshot 2017-09-05 at 7.44.34 PM.png|The Legend of Korra Countdown Screen Bug (2012) Screenshot 2017-09-04 at 2.11.45 AM.png|Kids Choice Awards 2012 Countdown Onscreen Bug Nick_22.png|On-screen bug used in March 2015 to promote the 2015 Kids Choice Awards. Nick KCS Version.jpg|On-screen bug used in July 2015 to promote Kids Choice Sports 2015. File:Nickscreenbugsummer2015.jpeg|On-screen bug used in Summer 2015. Screenshot 2016-09-24 at 12.34.48.png|On-screen bug used in December 2015. Screenshot 2016-09-24 at 12.28.56.png|On-screen bug used in Summer 2016. Nickelodeon Ultimate Halloween Haunted House Screen Bug (2016).PNG|Used to promote Nickelodeon's Ultimate Halloween Haunted House October 2016 Nick Bug.png|Nick Bug used in October 2016/2017. Winter 2016 Nick.png|Winter screen bug variant used in December of 2016 IMG_20161221_152635_360.jpg|A second winter screen bug variant from 2016. NEW EPISODE Bug 2016.png|'NEW EPISODE' logo as seen on the far left of the screen, this bug is used on new episodes and stays on screen for approximately 30 seconds. goodbyekrabbypatty.PNG|Nick bug from "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" in Feb 2017 Nickelodeon All New.gif|All New (NAME OF SHOW) On-Screen Bug IMG_0557.JPG|Screen bug seen on April Fools Day 2017 GIF.gif|Nick April Fools Day Screen Bug (Animation) Nickelodeon Logo Earthday Animation.gif|Nickelodeon Earth Day 2017 On-Screen Bug (Animation) dudeperfect2017.png|Dude Perfect countdown timer used in July of 2017 nickblimp.png|Nick blimp Early 2017 variant GoodbyeKrabbyPatty.png|Nick on-screen Countdown Timer to "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" welcometothewayne.png|Nick on-screen Countdown Timer to the series premiere of "Welcome to the Wayne" Nick-kca.png|Nick on-screen countdown timer to Kids Choice Awards 2017 Kids Choice sports 2017.png|Nick on-screen bug (Kids Choice Sports 2017) kca2017sports.png|Nick on screen countdown timer for Kids Choice Sports 2017 kca2012.png|Nick on screen bug (Kids Choice Sports 2014) soowcountown.png|Nick on screen countdown timer bug (Spongebob movie out of water) Screenshot 2017-09-04 at 1.58.53 AM.png|Nick-asia.com onscreen bug (2016) greenbug.png|On-screen bug used to promote TMNT reboot (September 2012) clamshakers.png|Nick on screen countdown to the Clamshakers (2017) wizardofquads.png|On screen countdown down timer bug to Nick Special 'Wonderful Wizard of Quads' summer improved.png|On screen bug used in Summer 2017 v-times day 2017.png|Nick Valentines day 2017 screen bug NickelodeonRussiaScreenBug2017.PNG|2017 Nickelodeon Russia Screen Bug on a Episode of Harvey Beaks (2017) Screenshot 2017-09-04 at 2.03.41 AM.png|Nick HD onscreen bug (Korea - 2017) Screenshot 2017-09-11 at 2.53.58 PM.png|I Am Frankie Series Premiere Countdown timer (2017) Screenshot 2017-09-23 at 3.48.59 PM.png|Nickelodeon KCA 2014 Screen Bug Throw-down of Nice-ness bug.png|Bug used for the "Throw-Down of Nice-Ness" event in May 2015 Pawwing.PNG|Screen bug with the countdown timer for the paw patrol special event and top wing premiere november 6 2017 IMG_20171124_185850.jpg|Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Screen Bug. you bring the color.PNG|Screen Bug during the Spongebob You Bring The Color promo. LEGOJurrasicWorldBugOnNickUS2019.jpg|Screen bug with the countdown timer for the premiere of Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar in September 14, 2019 Nickelodeon_SB_2018.jpg|Screen bug with the countdown timer for the Superstar Slime Showdown in February 2018 JKf7PnL.jpg|I Love SpongeBob bug (February 2018) KdBCNqQ.jpg|Blurt! countdown timer bug (2018) 7MsSZ37.jpg|The Loud House Mega-thon bug (March 2018) Pske6Bf.jpg|Happy St. Patrick's Day during SpongeBob marathon (March 2018) 6B1CC2AF-06B2-49DA-837C-DA0361625B26.png|Screen bug with the countdown timer for the new Henry Danger episode and the KCAs 2018 (March 24, 2018) 4d20993ed07a87a0b4066f940de086d7.jpg|Countdown bug for the series premiere of Keep It Spotless (2018) 86ccc2580b35a1ac8845ab29abb9614d.jpg|SpongeBob and Bunny Hunt countdown bug (March 2018) 616f4950461c114d980c325861342df0.png|Double Dare revival premiere bug (June 2018) 77eff8a8c667dddb248832ed6a0f2316.jpg|I Am Frankie special event bug (August 2018) IsYq14b.png|Screen bug featuring the Turtles from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 2018) 3eb51f6cecaf67f6b14e8e127eb9a94c.jpg|Henry Danger new episode countdown timer on-screen bug (September 22, 2018) 117e525486edbd31c50954b80ada8b5c.jpg|Lip Sync Battle Shorties season 2 premiere on-screen countdown timer bug (October 19, 2018) Category:Special logos Category:Nickelodeon